This Time, I Will Protect You!
by ShiroStrawberry
Summary: (REWRITE) No one thought that Toshiro Hitsugaya would have fallen in the battle against Aizen, and no one could have imagined that his reincarnation would be Ichigo's SON! WARNING: Swearing, Toshiro is dead, OOC & OC's. Reincarnation Fic. I highly advise you to read the A/N. DISCONTINUED


_**IMPORTANT! IF YOU PREVIOUSLY FOLLOWED THIS STORY ON 'KageAkuma5020' PLEASE READ BOTH A/N's (Authors Notes) AS THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**_

 **A/N: Hello readers of the Fanfiction world. As a couple of you may know this story was originally written on the fanfiction account** **'** **KageAkuma5020** **'** **. Well, since it had a few difficulties and a LOT of writing errors it is now being rewritten on this account (No, I shall not be telling the reasons why it isn't being on that account anymore as it'll take too long, haha). Now for those of you who followed and favourite the original story I understand you may be annoyed with the changes that have been made or just with the fact it is being rewritten all together but things happen. The storyline will be followed the same as before and most everything will be as much of the same in the first three to four chapters from the original as I can possibly make it, however there are some major changes in names of the siblings and a personality change in Hiro as I thought he was too OOC as he should still have some of Toshiro's personality as well as his own.**

 **I know the frustration of reading and liking a rewritten story but bear with me, I will try and make the story as enjoyable as possibly. I don** **'** **t know whether my writing is the best to be writing in first person but I couldn** **'** **t change a ridiculous amount to this story so again, bear with me. I hope you do enjoy none-the-less.**

 **Also if this is anything that you really wish to keep from the original story that you think would be good and helpful than please let me know via comment or even PM. I'd also appreciate if you would give me feedback on whether you'll stay with me on this rewrite adventure as I won't continue with this at all if the former followers are not happy or following as this will be a long story and I will also hopefully be posting other mini Fanfics smaller than this project and if this isn't in anyone's interest than I will have to discontinue it as something of this length is a waste to write for nothing you know. So feedback is welcome and amazing and sorry for the long intro and more importantly the LONG, long wait for anything from this story at all! There is no words for me to apologise, SORRY! D:**

 **Annnyway.. ENJOY, please! :)**

-REWRITE-

Return to Karakura! Part .1

My forehead leant on the cool glass of the car window; the cold surface on which my head was resting sent soft chills down my spine as the chilled breeze outside whipped at the glass. My breath fogged up the glass every time I let out a breath through my nose or when I sighed every so often. My body was covered in pillows and a heavy weight leant on my shoulder. Probably a box, one of many we had cooped up in the backseat of my Dad's small Kia Sorrento. This lack of movement meant now my limbs ached with pins and needles, only finding relief from the numbness when the weight on my shoulder shifted and I had time to stretch my limbs free from their restraint.

Rain drops streamed down the window as I gazed aimlessly at the buildings that passed by. Lights flickered in the blur of the rain as we drove through the town. My gaze wasn't really looking at anything in particular; just the stream of rain and lights merging together as they flashed by was the only thing that really registered with me as my mind wondered aimlessly onto other things. I was in a trance you could say, I had my music loudly blasting into my ears, my mum always told me I'd be deaf by the time I'm twenty if I keep it up, and my mind was playing back on the past month's events as I stared out at the stormy city. This week had been rather hectic and somewhat of a disaster really, everything just all happened suddenly and the next thing I knew we packed up the house and we were leaving. I didn't have much of a say in it, not that it was much of a problem for me but it was annoying how sudden and not well thought out everything was, well it will all probably going to come around to bite us in the ass anyway.

It all started a few months ago really, if I had to be precise about six. Where we lived, in Hiroshima was a nice place and the residence where we were staying was a four bedroom apartment. Sure it wasn't the idealist place for a family of six to live but it was rather spacious and was homely, and even though I had to share a room with my older brother for around nearly six years, it was home and I couldn't complain -much. We managed to live there despite it only being four bedrooms; everyone just learnt to share, and the rent was fairly cheap. Everything was going smoothly in our lives, sure I had my problems at school, actually so did my two eldest siblings, but other than that it was fine; my dad was working as a Doctor and my mum as a teacher and they both earned a good, steady income to support us. Everything was great, up until a couple months ago when my dad tried to start up a family clinic. His father had run one when my dad was young and he had thought about opening one just like it. He had been planning it for quite some time and had just gotten it ready with construction when everything went to hell.

There was a fire. No one knows what caused it; it had no evidence of arsine as much as my parents believe it to be. Police say it was merely an accident and that a couple of loose wires set off the blaze but mum and dad refused to believe that. Fire engulfed dads dreams and hard work, not to mention money.

And that's when it went downhill even more. We had to pay back all the loans we had gotten to help kick start the project and that ended up costing thousands. Even though my parents saved up some money to help start the clinic's building process, the funds they obtained from the loan were for medical equipment, and they don't come cheap.

So bill after bill they payed but even though they had a steady income it wasn't enough to pay off the loans and pay rent. So we fell behind on rent. Not a very good thing to do when your shit deep in debt. Mum had to work overtime and barley saw us except for at school, if we were up early enough we saw her for a bit but she was always busy, same at night. Same with Dad but we just never saw him really. Mum fell into depression and Dad's temper rose big time, but we understood, doesn't mean it was ok. I ended up getting depression at that point too, we all did. Everything was just crumbling around us. And then in the midst all this mayhem something bad happened, like anything could get worse? My Granny passed away. Everything just stopped then. Everyone just broke, as if we weren't broken enough. My mum's depression got even worse as she locked herself in her room on a daily basis, only coming out for meals every so often. We understood that it hurt for her to lose her mum and she needed time to heal, but she ended up taking away our mum in the process. In the end we all had enough, enough of the overwhelming pain and consuming debt. We weren't a family for about five and a half months.

So early last week my Dad sat us down and told us that enough was enough. We needed a fresh start and a fresh life.

"We're moving back to Karakura."

His words were still fresh in my memory as I looked down at my phone, pressing the home button it turned on to the lock screen where the time read '9:08pm'. I sighed. We have been driving for the best part of a day and I had been pondering on his statement the whole journey. I had known we'd moved to Hiroshima when I was nearly eight years old because of complications with mum's side of the family. Granny was battling with leukaemia for a very long time before she passed away, so when the day did come that she was gone, other than the bills and debt that we were swimming in, there was no real reason to stay in Hiroshima. The best option was to come here, where my Dad's family was and my mum's friends who still ran the local school. It would make it easier for them to get their jobs back and since we lived here before we already have a house. Once we left we had rented out the place so we could get a little extra money, and now that we are back we still have that house to go back to. My eldest siblings were so excited to return home really; they couldn't wait to be back in their old rooms again. Me however, well I could barely remember anything about Karakura let alone my house. I held a few memories of certain things like family and a friend of mum or dads, but other things like the actual town or the house just escapes my memory completely. I was only seven when I was here last so it makes sense that I don't remember a lot, but to forget the house I grew up in and the town? That baffles me. I told myself it was because I was use to my home in Hiroshima to make myself feel better, but in the end that doesn't work for long. How can I forget such meaningful memories? I can't wrap my head around it.

"We're finally home."

The feeling of my earphone being yanked out of my ear and dad's sudden voice made me jump. I looked down to see a little girl with golden blonde hair yawning, her small hands rubbing one eye softly and in her other hand was my missing earphone. She looked at me once she finished yawning, her eyes half closed as she handed back my earphone. I smiled softly before placing a hand on her head and stroking her soft hair lightly as I took back my earphone. "Did you just wake up Michi?" I asked quietly as she settled her head on my chest, yawning once more.

"Mhm." She hummed. I smiled again before giving her a tight squeeze.

"Well you can go back to sleep inside, but first we got to get there." She laid still for a few more moments and I thought she had gone back to sleep before she pushed herself up sluggishly and nodded. I reached up and turned on the inside car lights to gather up the bits and pieces that we had brought with us in the car, my little sister Michiko doing the same. My door suddenly opened beside me, little droplets of water hitting my skin and the cold breeze whipped through my hair, sending chills down my spine and goose bumps rose up on my arms. My mum stood with an empty box outside and my older sister shielding her from the rain with an umbrella despite them both wearing rain coats.

"Just put those things in here for now, we need to get inside before we get soaked." She said gesturing the box at me. Michiko and I dumped all that we could into the box before making a dash for the front door, the rain pelting down on us as we did. The door was already open and Michi and I stood at the threshold peeking inside. My breath hitched as I looked into the strangely familiar surroundings of the house. For a house in japan it was still fairly large in proportion to most as it was a very spacious two story five bedroom house. The flooring was the usual wood floor, varnished to a nice shiny chocolate brown and the walls were a very homely cream colour. I felt like I was standing outside the wrong house and that someone was about to walk pass and yell at me to get out of their home. It was just too much to believe.

I felt a slight tug on my hand which pulled me out of my thoughts as I looked down to a shivering Michiko.

"Big Brother, c-can we go inside? I-I'm cold." She said with a pout as she hugged her shivering form. Guilt washed over me as I quickly ushered her inside and closed the door. Kneeling down on my knees I began to rub her upper arms to warm her up. I never understood why she would copy everything I did, whether that would even be something as dumb as standing at the door in the cold just to admire a damn house. She had done that ever since she could walk, even a little before then. Mum says she looks up to me, though I think she is silly for doing so; If she met the real me out side of our family she wouldn't like me.

"Hey, are you gonna help or what?" My sister's icy voice echoed through the empty house. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I stood. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" She yelled. I huffed at her statement, ignoring her as she made a face at me and stormed off. Even at this time of night she has the energy to be bitchy. I grabbed Michiko's hand and began to walk through the house, following the faint sounds of voices echoing.

The voices lead me upstairs where I could see my dad at the end of the hall, his orange hair making it hard to not notice him. I could feel Michi bouncing slightly as she took in her surroundings excitedly. Since she wasn't born when we lived here this whole experience is new to her and as we've never moved before. Her hand gripped mine tightly as she grinned at me, seemingly not as tired as she was five minutes ago.

"This is a huge mansion isn't is Shiro?!" Her eyes lit up as she asked me. I just blinked at her in shock at the childish question.

"No dopey, it's just a big house." Hitōmi laughed as she came out of the room next to us and grabbed at Michiko's cheek. "You're so adorable!" She grinned, still pulling at Michi's face. I could tell Michiko was becoming rather annoyed at the 'affectionate gesture', who wouldn't?

"Can't you go do something better like, I don't know, get a life instead of plaguing ours?" I smiled sarcastically at her. I really did wish she would stop plaguing my life with her bitchiness.

"Nah, I'd miss you're fugly mug!" She glared daggers at me whilst trying, but failing, to mirror my sarcastic smile and tone. To add to her insult she also squeezed my cheek as well but harder, and I swear it'll probably leave a bruise like mark! I slapped at her hand and bawl up my fist before I heard Takeshi and dad walk up.

"Aye, you two fighting already? I knew it would be you two who would screw up." Takeshi laughed smugly. I growled and I began to get my train of insults rolling when Hitōmi beat me to it.

"Said the fuck up with anger issues." Hitōmi crossed her arms and pouted sarcastically as Takeshi fumed. I couldn't help but laugh. He was the one who argued the most, fought the most and got suspended and expelled from school for the most anger related problems, and yet here he is saying crap like that? What a hypocrite. I leant on the railing laughing until I heard dad sigh and Michi hug my side. Michiko usually gets annoyed when we bicker like this and either asks me to stop, which I sometimes can't hear or actively ignore as my stubborn personality takes hold, or she'll grab hold of me and complain. As long as we aren't yelling she sometimes just stands there and tries to stops us, but obviously to no avail.

"All three of you stop. And don't bother with any 'but's', 'if's' or 'how come's' because I'm not in the mood." Dad scowled before pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. It was semi-easy to defuse these bicker session sometimes and it seemed tonight was one of those times as my two siblings simply rolled their eyes and walked in separate directions, although bumping into each other, and me, like the immature children they were. I, in-turn, rolled my eyes as well before giving Michi a reassuring pat on the back.

"They are so immature." I sighed while shaking my head at Takeshi's fleeing back. They were so the younger siblings I swear.

"Hiro." Dad had crossed his arms, still scowling like always but giving me a look of annoyance; it was like he was saying "I'm not stupid kid" and it was written all of his face. I know he knows I had probably started it or at least 'fuelled the fire' as one could say but what I said was still true, and that's exactly what I'm telling him.

"What? It's true. They act younger than Michi for shit sake." I shrugged it off before turning to leave when Michi's firm grip still on my hand stopped me as she walked back towards dad.

"Daddy, where's mine and sister's room?" She grinned up at dad. I rolled my eyes slightly at her grammar.

"My sister's and my room." I mumbled at her. I rolled my eyes again as she just ignored me whilst dad just glared at me. I know she's only five but that doesn't mean she can't lean proper grammar but yet dad still gets annoyed because I correct everyone. Takeshi and Hitōmi have been known to call me 'The Grammar police' which I don't think is much of bad thing but more of an annoyance as I think the name is cheesy.

"Michiko, remember you get your own room now! I'll show you yours. Hiro yours is just there actually." Dad smiled after glaring at me. Michi seemed unsure at first but than ran after him leaving me staring at the doorway to my supposed bedroom. I slowly entered the dark room, my hand feeling against the wall for the switch. As I turned on the light I was greeted with quite a large white room with bare walls and, strangely enough, a cyan blue ceiling. As I walked into the room it felt familiar, like I'd been in this room before and that familiar feeling made me smile. Even though I didn't remember practically anything I could feel like this was once my home. There was one window in front of me and it had a window seat like couch underneath it with a patch work blanket laying over it that also seemed oddly familiar. My smile grew and I began to walk closer to the blanket when goose bumps began to rise up on my arms as something like a cool breeze seemed to blow through me and around me. I looked around to see if any source of wind could be found but the window was shut. There was an air-con in the room but it was definitely off and the breeze seemed to be coming from in front of me. I started to breathe heavily as I stared dead straight, my eyes not flinching. Ghosts can make you cold, but they aren't real! So am I having a panic attack or a bloody heart attack?! Because the cold air is coming from a place where there is no way for wind to get out of. My breathing intensified. I might just be going crazy, not that that's a better option! I started to take deep breaths to calm down as being one with asthma, hyperventilating wouldn't help me. I took another big calming breath and closed my eyes to completely relax myself. Then I felt a colder gust of wind blow pass me. My eyes shot open in shock as I turned and bolted out the door before crashing into something.

"Agh! Hiro what the hell!" I blinked up at Hitōmi who just glared daggers at me. "What the hell were you doing? You know dad will chuck a tantrum if he catches you running! What's your problem?!" Hitōmi growled at me before shoving me away. I began to stutter,  
obviously even if I understood what the bloody hell just happened I couldn't tell her, she'd just laugh at me and say I'm going crazy. Catching my breath I stood up and tried to glare back at her. "I saw a spider. I big one, like this big!" I gestured to a size just bigger than a baseball with my hands and she squealed in response and ran saying incoherent cussing and damning all spiders to hell. She has arachnophobia after all. Before I could even start to begin to think or even register what had happened I began to make my way back downstairs, also trying my best to act normal and keep calm.

 ** _A/N_** **: I hope that wasn** **'** **t too much change, it** **'** **s just I thought it would be better to start with the moving scene rather than be half way through randomly. This first chapter is being split into two parts because I thought it would be better to ease into longer chapters. Also, as I will state in any Fanfiction I hate writing the first chapter to anything because I feel the intro is crap and all that stuff. Chapter two will contain more of what went on in Chapter one in the first version by the way. The name changes were made for reasons that were, 1) I could change them and these names suited them better. Also** **"** **Hitōmi** **"** **was supposed to be spelt like that not** **"** **Hitami** **"** **it was just a stupid mistake. The other major name change for the younger sister** **"** **Hikota** **"** **to** **"** **Michiko** **"** **was because she needed a nickname and I didn** **'** **t like the shortened versions of** **"** **Hikota** **"** **for the character. 2) To be honest some of the names (like the siblings) used in the first version were like draft names that were supposed to be swapped out but weren** **'** **t so that is why they are changed. The only other name change, to warn you now, will be** **'** **Miku** **'** **will now be** **'** **Ayane** **'** **in the following chapters and I might change Cole's name and just tweak Tamaki's as I feel it's a bit to used in every anime related thing I read or see. If those two name changes with the boys are upsetting I am inclined to keep them as they aren't too much of a problem to me, or if you could help with a new name for Cole you can! Because I have a hard time naming him, even from the start. Also don** **'** **t panic, Hiro will still go through the same events in the three chapters in the original just written differently and may be stretched out in more chapters or put into less, one or the other. I am trying to make this as similar as possibly but make it so the main storyline can be focused into it.**

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it and you stick around! :)

S.S


End file.
